Umma Mianhae Saranghae
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: APPA! Ziyu tak mau memiliki umma cacat seperti dia! Ziyu ingin umma lain/ Kau bukan ankku Oh Ziyu. Oh Ziyu ku masih memiliki hati/Appa rindu Ziyu kecil umma, sungguh Appa merindukan nya/Umma! Mianhae, kajima! Maafkan Ziyu!/HunHan with Ziyu/Yaoi/threeshoot/For Event HunHan Buble Tea Couple / END chap
1. Chapter 1

Umma! Mianhae Saranghae

Cast : Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Chris Ye Zhiyu

Kim HyunA

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg, ooc, typo, absurd, hurt gagal, angst gagal, gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran Maple, makasi banyak buat nae dongsaeng _**Kezia **_yang udah ngasih ide.

Cast asli milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, keluarga dan para couple serta fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : APPA! Zhiyu tak mau memiliki umma cacat seperti dia! Zhiyu ingin umma lain/ Kau bukan ankku Oh Zhiyu. Oh Zhiyu ku masih memiliki hati/Appa rindu Zhiyu kecil umma, sungguh Appa merindukan nya/Umma! Mianhae, kajima! Maafkan Zhiyu!/HunHan with Zhiyu/Yaoi/Twoshoot

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Readiiiiingggggg!

_Prolog..._

"Hyung maafkan aku! Jika saja aku tak lalai saat itu, kita pasti tak akan kecelakaan. !"

.

.

.

"Aku sekarang cacat Hun ah, kakiku bahkan lumpuh. Jangan berharap banyak padaku lagi!'

.

.

.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, bersama keluarga kecil kita nanti nya!"

.

.

.

"Hun ah, aku hamil!"

.

.

.

"Aku bahagia! Sangat bahagia mendengarnya Hyung!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika anak kita tak bisa menyukaiku nanti nya Hun?"

.

.

.

"APPA! Zhiyu tak mau memiliki umma cacat seperti dia! Zhiyu ingin umma lain!"

.

.

.

"Carilah umma untuk Zhiyu Sehun ah, aku yang memintanya. Maka kabulkanlah!"

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku pergi menemui Hyuna Noona dulu!"

.

.

.

"Nde! Hati-hati Hun ah!"

.

.

.

"Aku yang memintamu, mengapa aku merasa sakit sendiri Hun?"

.

.

.

"Luhan oppa! Mianhae! Ini bukan mauku, sungguh!"

.

.

.

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Aku yang meminta nya!"

.

.

.

"Zhiyu, tengoklah Luhan umma di rumah sakit! Kasian umma mu. Kajja, Umma akan menemanimu!"

.

.

.

"Mobil Hyuna tertabrak truk. Hyuna koma, sedang Zhiyu, matanya kemasukan pecahan kaca dan dia buta sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Ini semua karena umma! Jika saja kami tak ke rumah sakit demi umma,Hyuna umma masih menemani Zhiyu sekarang. Dan Zhiyu masih bisa melihat. Zhiyu benci Luhan umma! Aniyo, kau bukan umma ku!"

.

.

.

"Lakukanlah Sehun ah. Aku yang meminta . setidaknya Zhiyu akan bisa melihat lagi. Walau akhirnya aku tak bisa melihat wajah nya lagi!"

.

.

.

"Kau mendapatkan karma huh? Membuatku buta dan sekarang kaulah yang buta!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak memiliki perasaan Oh Zhiyu? Dia umma mu, umma yang melahirkanmu! Yang memperjuangkan nyawanya untuk membuatmu ke dunia ini. !"

.

.

.

"Sehun ah, hentikan ! Zhiyu benar. Aku pantas mendapatkan nya. Berhenti jeball, kasian Zhiyu!"

.

.

.

"Kau bukan ankku Oh Zhiyu. Oh Zhiyu ku masih memiliki hati!"

.

.

.

"Hyuna meninggal, maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin! Sebelum meninggal ia berpesan memberikan matanya untuk Luhan!"

.

.

.

"Kau yang membuat Hyuna umma meninggal. Arrrgggghhtt aku membencimu!"

.

.

.

"Luhan stress, ia terlalu tertekan. Satu-satu nya cara buatlah Zhiyu menerima Luhan!"

.

.

.

"Appa rindu Zhiyu kecil umma, sungguh Appa merindukan nya!"

.

.

.

"Umma! Mianhae, kajima! Maafkan Zhiyu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Aaaaaaaaa, maafkan Maple yang hobi buat fanfic mulu. Daripada mendekam di otak lagi.

Ini baru prolog, mohon berikan review jika berkenan!  
>18:39 wib , 2410/2014


	2. Chapter 2

Umma! Mianhae Saranghae

Cast : Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Chris Ye Ziyu

Kim HyunA

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg, ooc, typo, absurd, hurt gagal, angst gagal, gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran Maple, makasi banyak buat nae dongsaeng _**Kezia **_yang udah ngasih ide.

Cast asli milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, keluarga dan para couple serta fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : APPA! Ziyu tak mau memiliki umma cacat seperti dia! Ziyu ingin umma lain/ Kau bukan ankku Oh Ziyu. Oh Ziyu ku masih memiliki hati/Appa rindu Ziyu kecil appa, sungguh Appa merindukan nya/Umma! Mianhae, kajima! Maafkan Ziyu!/HunHan with Ziyu/Yaoi/Twoshoot

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Readiiiiingggggg!

Derap langkah yang tak bisa di bilang pelan itu menghiasi kesunyian di lorong Seoul Hospital.

Nampak sepasang suami istri tengah berlari dengan tergesa menuju ruang operasi.

Setelah sampai terlihatlah seorang namja yang badan nya penuh perban tengah duduk di kursi roda di dampingi seorang suster.

Wajah namja tampan itu basah oleh air mata, badan nya bergetar menahan isakan.

Namja itu adalah Oh Sehun.

"Sehun ah! Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Sehun menatap wanita yang melahirkan nya itu dengan wajah sedih yang sangat terlihat jelas.

Ia genggam tangan sang umma dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu memeluknya memberi kekuatan.

"Aku tak apa umma. Luhan hyung. Dia di dalam,mianhae hiks..!"

Umma Sehun mengelus bahu putra nya itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Sssstt, semua akan baik-baik saja. Luhan adalah namja yang kuat. Yakinlah sayang!".

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia berharap seseorang di dalam sana akan baik-baik saja, ya! Semoga Tuhan berpihak padanya dalam hal ini.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu ruang operasi terbuka . menampilkan seorang namja muda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu.

Sang dokter melepas masker nya dan memandang semua yang ada di sana dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Mianhae. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun dengan berat kami harus mengatakan berita buruk ini!"

Semua yang ada di sana menjadi tegang, apapun itu pastilah hal buruk itu akan membuat mereka shock.

"Nde? Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan uisanim?"

Pemimpin keluarga Oh yang daritadi terdiam kini mulai membuka suara.

"Luhan ssi baik-baik saja, namun kaki nya patah. Syaraf nya rusak karena sehingga ia kini lumpuh!".

Dokter itu mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan lemah, ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan kerabat korban di depan nya ini.

"Lumpuh? Tak bisakah di sembuhkan?"

"Saya bukan Tuhan yang bisa menentukan, namun di lihat dari keadaan Luhan ssi saat ini. Sepertinya itu akan sulit. Kita hanya bisa berdoa! Luhan ssi akan di pindahkan ke ruang inap dahulu. Kalian bisa enjenguk nya di sana. Dan anda Sehun ssi, sebaiknya anda juga istirahat!".

"Aniya. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menunggu Luhan hyung!"

Dokter itu hanya mengangguk lemah, ia lalu berlalu menuju ruangan nya di susul oleh beberapa suster yang mendorong ranjang di mana di atasnya terdapat sosok Luhan yang terbaring lemah.

Sehun menatap ranjang Luhan dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari sepasang mata tajam nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu Luhan sadar dengan terus menggenggam tangan namja cantik itu.

Ia sendiri disini karena umma dan appa nya tadi mengambil keperluan Luhan dan Sehun.

Mereka memang tinggal bersama semenjak orang tua Luhan meninggal.

Sehun tak berhenti menciumi tangan Luhan yang tidak di infus, berharap namja itu akan terbangun nanti nya.

"Lulu Baby, irreona!jeball~!"

Namun hanya suara nafas yang teratur yang terdengar di pendengaran Sehun.

Sehun terus saja mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali kali.

Sehun terperanjat saat melihat kelopak mata Luhan yang indah itu mulai terbuka perlahan.

Ia enggan memanggil dokter, karena ia rasa Luhan tak membutuhkan itu.

"Ngh..Sehun. dimana ini ?"

Luhan nampak kebingungan, ia menyesuaikan mata nya dengan sinar yang berasal dari lampu di atas nya itu.

"Kita di rumah sakit Lu !".

"Ah, kau baik-baik saja kan? Mana yang sakit? Aigoo, harus nya kau juga di rawat bukan malah menungguku seperti ini!".

Luhan malah memarahi Sehun, walau akhirnya senyum manis terkembang dari bibir nya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun kembali merasakan sakit.

"Aku baik. Sungguh! Harusnya kau menghkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri Lu. Mana yang sakit Lu ? katakan padaku!".

"Hm, kakiku. Aku seperti. Entahlah, kaki ku terasa aneh. Aku seperti tak memiliki kaki lagi Hun ah!"

Air mata Sehun menetes juga, hal itu membuat Luhan menjadi bingung, ia mencoba duduk dan melihat kaki nya. Kaki nya masih utuh, hanya saja ia merasa mati rasa.

"Hun ah, ka..kaki ku? Kenapa dengan kaki ku?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah.

Ia menangkup pipi chubby sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Lu, dengarkan aku.! Aku sungguh mencintaimu, kau tau itu bukan? Apapun yang terjadi tetap bersamaku . arraseo?"

"Kau ini bicara apa Hun ah? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan mulai panik, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maafkan aku Lu, jika aku tak lalai saat itu pasti kita tak akan kecelakaan!"

"Hun, jebal katakan apa yang terjadi. Jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Maafkan aku Lu, kakimu lumpuh. Kakimu tak bisa untuk berjalan lagi!"

"Lu..lumpuh? benarkah itu?"

Luhan mencoba menggerakan kaki nya, namun ia malah menangis karena tak ada yang terjadi dengan kaki nya, kaki nya tetap saja di posisi itu.

Sehun langsung mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan penuh kelembutan, membuat Luhan sedikit tenang.

"Mulai saat ini, kakiku juga kaki mu Lu. Kita satu Lu, apa yang ku miliki itu juga milikmu. Akan aku lakukan agar kau tetap merasa hidup. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu begini!"

Luhan hanya memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, mata nya menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam.

Namun bisa apa ia?

"Aku sekarang cacat Hun ah, kakiku bahkan lumpuh. Jangan berharap banyak padaku lagi!''

Sehun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luhan, ia melepas pelukan nya dan menatap ke dalam mata Luhan yang indah itu.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun kondisimu!"

"Kau harus menyerah Hun, carilah namja atau Yeoja di luar sana yang lebih baik dari aku Hun ah!"

Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan, namun tatapan itu sarat akan rasa kepedihan.

"Aku memang bisa mencari namja atau yeoja lain di luar sana Lu, namun apa kau tau? Tak ada yang memiliki mata rusa sepertimu. Tak ada yang memiliki suara semerdu milikmu, dan tak ada yang memiliki tubuh yang pas ku peluk sepertimu, bahkan tak ada yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku Lu!"

"Tapi kau tau bagaimana kondisiku sekarang kan ? aku cacat Hun, cacat!"

"aku tak perduli itu Lu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, bersama keluarga kecil kita nanti nya!"

Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun erat, ia merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti SehunNya.

Tak ada yang lebih indah dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah gereja kecil namun sederhana di pinggir kota Seoul kini nampak indah dengan hiasan bunga-bunga cantik khas ornamen pernikahan.

Di dalam nya para tamu tengah hening, karena sebentar lagi janji suci akan di mulai.

Pendeta di dalam gereja itu berdeham sebentar.

Ia lalu menatap calon pengantin dengan senyum di wajah nya.

Sehun berdiri di depan sang pendeta dengan senyum yang tak berhenti terpampang dari wajah nya, sementara Luhan. Namja manis itu juga tersenyum tak kalah manis nya, hari ini adalah ahri yang paling mereka tunggu.

Hari dimana mereka akan resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Walau sebenarnya Luhan agak risih menggunakan gaun putih yang sampai menutupi kaki nya, serta Tiara yang tersemat indah di rambut palsu nya itu.

"Pasangan di persilahkan untuk ciuman!"

Luhan mulai tersenyum gugup saat Sehun mulai mendekatinya.

Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan.

Ia meraih leher namja manis yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu dengan lembut, lalu ia mendaratan sebuah ciuman di kening lalu di lanjutkan ciuman di bibir sang istri.

Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan meriah, bahkan beberapa ada yang menangis haru menyaksikan pernikahan itu.

Seorang namja tampan dan Yeoja cantik menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun dalam sesi berfoto itu.

Luhan tersenyum senang saat tau siapa mereka.

"Hyuna, Hyunseung. Kalian datang?"

"Nde! Tentu saja oppa..uppss Eoni!"

Luhan mempoutkan bibir nya dengan lucu.

Hal itu membuat Yeoja bernama Hyuna itu mencubit pipi nya gemas.

"appa dan umma menitipkan salam untukmu oppa, mereka minta maaf tidak bisa datang karena perusahaan di china memang sedang banyak masalah!"

"Tak apa, kalian sudah mau datang saja kami merasa sangat bahagia! Kapan kalian menyusul eoh?"

Luhan menatap kedua insan itu dengan pandangan menggoda, membuat Sehun gemas .

Sedang kedua nya hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Kami hanya teman oppa, aishhh kau ini!"

Sang yeoja nampak ngambek, namun hal itu malah membuat tiga orang namja di sana tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggendong Luhan turun dari mobil, ia membuka pintu rumah baru nya dengan perlahan.

Ya, setelah menikah Sehun memang memutuskan untuk membeli rumah baru, ia memilih rumah dengan lantai satu sehinggga tak menyulitkan Luhan nanti nya.

Namun di belakang rumah tersebut terdapat taman yang sangat luas, Luhan memang pernah mengatakan jika ia ingin menanam bunga.

Sehun meletakan tubuh sang istri di sofa.

"Yeobo, apa kau suka rumah ini?"

"Nde, ini sangat indah sehunie. Gomawo! Ah, apa kau sudah menanam bunga nya?"

"bunga? Aku pikir lebih romantis jika kita menanam nya besok Yeobo!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Nah. Kajja kita mandi!"

Wajah Luhan merona saat mendengar kata 'mandi' yang berarti nanti nya ia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh snag suami.

Luhan melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, jam 8 malam. Entah mengapa Luhan menjadi gugup sendiri.

Sehun yang mengerti kegelisahan Luhan memegang pundak sang istri dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir Yeobo, aku akan melakukan nya dengan pelan!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menolak perlakuan lembut Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan saat ini tengah berdiri di depan cermin di kamar mandi.

Ia melihat dengan perlahan benda tipis yang di pegang nya dengan pandangan was-was.

Matanya membulat bahagia saat melihat bagaimana benda itu menunjukan dua garis.

"Tuhan, terimakasih. Terimakasih!"

Luhan meneteskan air mata kebahagiann nya.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar nya, Luhan kini hanya memakai tongkat.

Ia tak mau terus-terusan duduk di kursi roda.

Ia hanya akan menggunakan kursi roda saat harus melakukan pekerjaan dalam waktu lama atau pekerjaan sedikit berat.

Untuk membersihkan rumah dan merawat taman, ia menyewa jasa seorang pekerja rumah tangga.

Ia tak sabar memberitahukan ini semua pada Sehun.

Mata nya berbinar saat melihat pintu depan terbuka. Itu sehun.

Luhan langsung berjalan dengan tongkat nya dengan langkah riang, walau ia sedikit kesusahan.

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung berlari dan membantu Luhan.

"Kenapa begitu semangat Yeobo? Adakah hal bahagia yang akan kau beritahukan heum?"

Sehun bertanya sambil mendudukan Luhan di sofa.

Luhan tersenyum cerah, ia lalu menunjukan benda yang membuatnya bahagia itu.

Sehun hanya menatap Luahn heran, hal itu membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibir nya lucu.

"Ini tespack Hun ah! Aku hamiil!"

Luhan lalu memeluk Sehun yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Jinjja? Yeobo, aku bahagia mendengar ini! Sangat bahagia!"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukan nya, air mata kebahagian menuruni pipi pucat nya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja wajah Luhan menjadi murung, hal itu membuat Sehun heran.

"Kau kenapa heum?"

"Yeobo, bagaimana jika anak kita nanti tak menyukaiku yang cacat ini?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Itu tak akan terjadi Yeobo! Teruslah bertahan dengan semua ini, dan kita kan mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu nanti nya Yeobo!"

Luhan mengangguk, walau rasa takut terus menghantui pikiran nya.

.

.

.

Masa masa kehamilan Luhan di lewati mereka dengan tenang. Sehun bersyukur karena setidaknya Luhan tidak pernah meminta hal yang aneh-aneh seperti kebanyakan ibu hamil lain nya.

Ia hanya ingin di beri perhatian lebih oleh Sehun, tak arang sehun harus membolos kerja demi memenuhi keinginan Luhan yang meminta bermanja padanya seharian penuh.

Untung saja itu perusahaan miliknya sendiri yang ia bangun dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa de javu kali ini, dimana ia tengah menunggu dengan was-was di depan ruang operasi, dan orang tua nya yang mendampinginya.

Bedanya kali ini Luhan tengah berjuang melahirkan anak mereka.

Doa tak henti henti nya mengalun dari bibir Sehun, ia hanya meminta agar Luhan dan anaknya Sehat.

Tak lama pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampakan wajah dokter yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar pada mereka.

Dokter itu menjabat tangan sej dengan penuh semangat.

"selamat tuan Oh,putra anda terlahir dengan sehat. Ia sungguh tampan dan manis!"

Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum puas.

"khamsahamnida uisanim!"

Dokter itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Suster membawa ranjang Luhan ke ruang rawat, di belakang nya menyusul seorang suster yang mendorong ranjang bayi nya.

Sehun menangis melihat bayi nya.

Mereka lalu pergi mengikuti para suster itu.

Sehun menggendong anak nya dengan penuh perasaan.

Ia menciumi pipi gembil sang aegya yang masih memerah.

Anaknya itu lebih mewarisi wajah Luhan.

Sehun sedikit cemburu tentu saja, namun apa boleh buat. Ia senang bagaimanapun wajah sang anak.

Terlihat sang bayi menggeliat pelan.

Sehun terlalu asyik dengan bayi nya sampai tak sadar jika Luhan kini sudah terbangun sambil menatap mereka dengan senyum.

"Yeobo...!"

Sehun menolehkan kepala nya di mana Luhan berada, ia tersenyum cerah.

"Yeobo, ini anak kita. Anak yang kau kandung, bukankah wajah nya benar-benar mirip denganmu?"

Luhan meneteskan air matanya.

"Nde. Aku sangat bahagia yeobo! Siapa namanya?"

Sehun nampak berfikir, namun akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena kau yang mengandung, kau yang harus memberikannya nama!"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, ia memjamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka nya lagi.

"Ziyu? Oh Ziyu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Indah, nama itu sangat indah. Mulai sekarang ia bernama Ziyu!"

Dan mulai saat itu mereka memulai keluarga kecil mereka tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

12 TAHUN KEMUDIAN!

Keluarga kecil Oh kini tengah sarapan denga tenang.

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan Ziyu, namja manis yang mulai memasuki JHS itu nampak murung.

Sehun menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

Ziyu menatap kedua orang tua nya dengan ragu.

Namun akhirnya ia mengucapkan hal yang mengganjal hati nya juga.

"Ziyu malu appa!"

Sehun mengernyit heran, Luhan menghentikan makan nya.

"Malu kenapa sayang?"  
>"Ziyu malu terus di hina teman –teman Ziyu, mereka selalu menghina Ziyu karena Ziyu tak pernah di jemput umma. Mereka juga menghina Ziyu jika Ziyu memiliki umma cacat. Ziyu malu appa!"<p>

Hati Luhan merasa sakit saat mendengar pengakuan dari anak nya itu ,Sehun menatap khawatir pada Luhan.

"Sayang. Dengarkan Appa. Kau tak perlu malu sayang! Umma mu adalah umma yang paling hebat, karena ia yang telh membuatmu lahir di dunia ini!"

Ziyu menatap Sehun dengan pipi yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Appa tak mengerti Ziyu! Mereka menghina Ziyu... hikss. Ziyu tak mau Appa! Ziyu mau Umma baru. Titik!"

Sehun mencoba bersabar, ia menangkup wajah Ziyu dengan lembut.

"Dengar sayang, umma itu hanya satu. Dan hanya Luhan umma lah umma mu, tak ada yang bisa menggantikanya . kau harus mengerti itu sayang!"

Ziyu menepis tangan Sehun dengan kasar.

"APPA! Zhiyu tak mau memiliki umma cacat seperti dia! Zhiyu ingin umma lain!"

Semua yang ada di sana tersentak kaget, hati Luhan mencelos mendengar bagaimana anaknya mengatai ia di depan matanya.

Sehun hampir saja menampar Ziyu jika saja Ziyu tidak langsung berlari keluar.

Sehun duduk kembali di kursi mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Ia mengacak rambut nya frustasi, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Luhan yang kini terisak kecil.

"Yeobo! Jangan dengarkan Ziyu arraseo! Ia sedang emosi. Maklumilah ia yang masih masa peralihan!"

"Aku mengerti Hun ah, aku jauh lebih mengerti perasaan nya. Ia benar. Aku memang cacat.. hikss. Aku hanya akan membuatnya malu Hun ah!"

"Kau ini bicara apa sayang? Jangan di pikirkan nde! Anggap saja itu tadi hanyalah angin lalu. !"

"Carilah umma untuk Zhiyu Sehun ah, aku yang memintanya. Maka kabulkanlah!"

Sehun tersentak atas apa yang di katakan sang istri, ia menatap tak percaya.

"Lu! Kau pikir mencari umma untuk Ziyu itu seperti mencari boneka huh? Kau umma nya Luhanie. Hanya kau. Hanya kau umma Ziyu dan istri dari Sehun. Bukan yang lain!"

"A..aku yang akan mencarikanya untukmu jika kau tak mau!"  
>sehun hanya terdiam melihat Luhan mulai menjauh menggunakan kursi roda nya.<p>

"Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

.

.

.

Ziyu berjalan ke sekolah nya dengan wajah penuh emosi dan air mata, biasanya ia akan di antar oleh sang Ayah. Namun kini ia memutuskan untuk berjalan saja.

Saat memasuki kelas nya, seorang teman nya memandang Ziyu dengan pandangan ramah.

"Uhh, anak ini sudah datang rupanya. Apa kau di antar umma mu yang cacat itu?jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan malu memiliki umma sepertinya!"

Wajah Ziyu mengeras, ia mengepalkan tangan nya erat sebelum akhirnya memukul teman nya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"dia bukan ummaku, umma ku tak cacat!"

Hal itu membuat para murid memekik kaget, sampai akhirnya tangan Ziyu di tahan oleh salah seorang teman nya.

"Ziyu ah. Berhenti, jangan kau tanggapi dia! Nanti kau bisa di hukum seongsaemin !"

"Aku tak peduli Jongsoo ah, umma ku tidak cacat!"

Ziyu mengatakan nya sambil menangis, seorang guru masuk ke kelas itu dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi Jongsoo ah, Ziyu ah?"

"Umma- eh Seongsaemin, Sunghyun menghina Ziyu, jadi Ziyu marah!"

"Ziyu ah, bagaimanapun kau telah menyakiti teman mu. Kau harus di hukum arraseo!"

"Tapi Kyungsoo saem, sunghyun yang memulai!"

"Sunghyun juga akan di hukum jika ia telah selesai di obati! Lepas sepatumu dan berdiri di depan bendera!"

Ziyu melakukan apa yang di perintahkan sang guru.

Ia berjalan keluar tanpa sepatu dan berdiri menuju tiang bendera.

Ia lalu melakukan apa yang di perintah Kyungsoo saem.

Ziyu sedikit bergerak gelisah karena kakinya mulai memerah karena saat ini cuaca sedang terik-terik nya.

Ia hanya berharap semoga bell jam istirahat cepat berbunyi agar ia bisa bebas dari hukuman ini.

Ia merutuk waktu istirahat nya yang masih terjadi 3 jam lagi.

Entah bagaimana kabar kaki nya nanti.

Saat jam menunjukan pukul 9 yang berarti masih satu jam lagi istirahat, tiba-tiba ada seseorang berdiri di samping nya.

Ternyata orang itu Sunghyun, hal itu membuat Ziyu memutar bola mata nya bosan.

Tak lama setelah Sunghyun, dari samping kiri nya muncul Ziyu sambil membawa botol air minum nya.

"Ziyu ah. Minum ini dulu, namja manis sepertimu tak boleh kehausan!"

Sunghyun memasang ekspresi ingin muntah mendengar gombalan Jongsoo.

Namun Ziyu tak peduli akan itu, ia menatap botol minuman itu dengan senyum.

Ia langsung menegak semua isi nya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu dari lantai atas tempat ia mengajar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat kelakuan anak nya itu.

"Sepertinya Jongsoo menyukai Ziyu. Ah, Luhan ssi sepertinya kita akan berbesan nanti nya!"

Kyungsoo etrsenyum sendiri atas pemikiran nya itu.

Kyungsoo mengenal Luhan karena saat ia akan mengantarkan makanan dirumah sakit, tempat sang suami menjadi dokter ia menemukan Luhan tengah kesusahan untuk mengambil bayi nya yang berada lumayan jauh darinya. Kyungsoo yang merasa iba pun akhirnya membantu Luhan , dan dari situ mereka mengobrol sampai akhirnya menjadi teman.

Namun ia sunggun prihatin akan sikap Ziyu belakangan ini.

Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah sosok umma yang hebat, ia snaggup membesarkan Ziyu seperti ini dengan kondisinya yang kurang sempurna.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah menata makan siang untuk Ziyu, karena sebentar lagi saat nya Ziyu pulang.

Tak lama setelah itu pintu depan terbuka, menampakan Ziyu dengan wajah lelah nya serta jalan yang sedikit pincang. Luhan yang khawatir langsung menghampiri Zhiyu yang kini duduk di sofa.

"Sayang kau kenapa heum?"

"Kakiku sakit!"

Ziyu menjawab nya dengan nada dingin, Luhan merasa sakit tentu saja. Namun ia mengacuhkan perasaan nya tersebut.

"Biar umma lihat!"

Luhan dengan perlahan membuka sepatu Ziyu, ia terkejut mendapati kaki anaknya yang memerah.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini Ziyu ah?"

"Ini semua karena teman teman Ziyu menghina Ziyu yang memiliki umma cacat! Mengapa umma Ziyu bukan Kyungsoo saem yang sempurna sih ? mengapa harus umma?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar!"

Ziyu hanya diam .

Luhan lalu membuka kulkas, ia menuangkan air dingin ke dalam sebuah baskom.

Setelah itu ia mengambil lotion untuk mengobati kaki Ziyu.

Luhan mengusap kaki Ziyu dengan kain yang telah di celupkan ke air dingin itu dengan perlahan.

Membuat Ziyu meringis kesakitan.

Setelah itu Luhan mengeringkan nya dengan handuk dan mengoleskan lotion ke kaki nya.

"Aww, perih. Sss...!"

"Sabar sayang, ini agar kaki mu tidak kering nanti nya!"

"Awww, perih. Mengapa umma masih melakukan nya sih?"

Ziyu menendang tangan Luhan yang masih memegang kaki nya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar yang penuh atribut Bambi.

Sementara Itu Luhn masih membeku di tempat nya, ia oandangi tangan nya dengan tatapan kosong.

"A...apa itu anakku?"

Luhan meneteskan air matanya, hati nya bagaikan tercabik.

Sehun yang daritadi emlihat kejadian itu menangis dalam diam, ia menyandarkan tubuh nya di pintu.

Belum siap untuk bertemu Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau ini Malaikat atau apa Lu? Seharusnya Ziyu yang membasuh kakimu. Bukan dirimu Lu! Tuhan , sadarkanlah Ziyu ku!"

Setelah yakin dirinya telah baik-baik saja, Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyum tampan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan baskom itu Yeobo?"

Luhan tersentak saat mendengar suara Sehun, ia menjalankan kursi rodanya mendekati Sehun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi Ziyu kesleo. Jadi aku memijitnya. Yah, begitulah!"

"Dengan air dingin?"

"Ah, aniya. Air ini hanya untuk membasuh kaki nya! Ah makanlah, tumben kau pulang siang?"

"Aku hanya merindukan istriku!"

Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat, seakan jika ia melepasnya tubuh Luhan akan menghilang.

"Sehun ah. Aku sudah menghubungi Hyuna. Ziyu pernah bilang jika ia suka Hyuna, jadi mungkin kau bisa menikahinya. Lagipula ia tak memiliki hubungan dnegan siapapun!"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Ia lalu menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di tebak.

"Aku tak ingin menikah lagi Lu, jeball dengarkan aku!"

Luhan mengelus rahang tegas Sehun, ia tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Kebahagiaanku hanya ada di dirimu dan Ziyu. Kalian pasti bahagia, setidaknya Ziyu memiliki umma yang sempurna!"

Sehun menggeram kesal, ia menatap Luhan tajam.

"ARRASEO! Jika itu maumu. Aku akan menikahiny!"

Sehun lalu beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kamar nya dan Luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam masih dnegan pandangan kosong dan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Bukankah perkataanku benar Hun ah? Anak kita tak menyukaiku! Tuhan semoga keputusanku ini benar!"

.

.

.

Luhan menyiapkan makan malam di meja dengan tenang.

Ia tau anak dan suami nya tengah marah sekarang.

Karena makan siang yang tadi ia siapkan pun tak tersentuh sedikit saja.

Setelah semua siap , ia berteriak jika makanan siap.

Namun tak ada sahutan. Luhan mengangkat bagu nya tak peduli.

Ia lalu menggerakan kursi roda nya menuju taman belakang.

Ia tersenyum miris saat melihat bunga yang ia rawat, mengingatkan nya tentang bagaimana dulu keceriaan nya saat berkebun bersama Ziyu. Ziyu nya yang mansi , bukan Ziyu yang seperti ini.

Ia memetik sekuntum mawar putih, mawar yang dulu di tanam oleh tangan kecil Ziyu.

Ia mencium bagaimana aroma mawar itu yang menyeruak ke indra penciuman nya.

.

.

.

Ziyu keluar dari kamar setelah memastikan Luahn tak di sana, ia lalu makan makanna yang tersedia di meja dengan pelan.

Ia akui ia sangat lapar mengingat dari siang ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar.

Tak lama setelah itu Sehun juga keluar.

Ia tak banyak bicara, makan malam kali ini terasa hening. Tidak seperti biasanya yang penuh dengan canda tawa.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menanyakan keberadaan Luhan.

Setelah makan selesai,Sehun menatap Ziyu dengan intens.

"Waeyo appa?"

Kau ingin umma baru bukan?"

"Nde!"

"Sebentar lagi mungkin kau kan mendapatkan nya!"

Mata Ziyu berbinar senang.

"Jinjja? Gomawo appa!"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum di paksakan.

Ziyu memeluk Sehun erat sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke kamar nya

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu berjalan menuju taman belakang. Namun langkah nya terhenti saat melihat badan Luhan bergetar dan nada suara nya yang terisak.

"Aku tau ini salah kyungsoo ya! Ibu mana yang tidak sakit atas perlakuan anaknya yang seperti itu. namun yang di katakan Ziyu fakta. Aku cacat, dan aku tak akan pernah sembuh. Ku mohon Kyungsoo ah, kau sebagai guru nya untunk membimbing Ziyu. Jangan biarkan ia berkelahi lagi karena malu memiliki umma cacat. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk anak dan suami ku, bahkan jika aku harus menukarkan nyawa ku sekalipun!"

",,"

"Gomawo Kyungsoo ah. Jaljayo!"

Sehun berlari menuju kamar nya saat di rasa Luhan akan masuk.

Namun ia tak langsung tidur, ia mengintip apa yang di lakukan Luhan.

Ternyata namja manis itu tengah makan sendiri,

"Setidaknya mereka benar-benar memakan masakanku!"

Setelah selesai Luhan menaruh semua piring kotor itu ke wastafel, dengan hati-hati ia membawa nya.

Luhan langsung mencuci semua piring nya walau ia sedikit kesusahan.

Namun Sehun sedikit terkejut saat Luhan berdiri dari duduk nya, padahal tongkat miliknya kini berada di kamar.

Sehun tambah terkejut saat Luhan mencoba berjalan dengan kaki yang di seret, namja cantik itu tampak meringis mengingat ini pertama kali nya ia berjalan tanpa bantuan apapun.

Dan benar saja, Luhan terjatuh di dekat meja makan.

"Aishh, Luhan pabbo. Baru seperti ini saja kau jatuh. Hikss...!"

Luhan mencoba berpegangan pada meja makan, namun karena meja itu di lapisi kaca yang ternyata tajam di ujung nya. Telapak tangan Luhan menjadi berdarah . namun ia tak memperdulikan hal oitu. Ia tetap mencoba berdiri.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan terduduk di kursi .

Sehun menangis melihat usaha Luhan. Apalagi di lihat nya tangan sang istri yang berlumuran darah.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Ssshh, ini sungguh perih ternyata!"

Luhan memuutuskan untuk merangkak saja, ia merangkaka sambil mendekati kursi roda nya.

Dengan susah payah ia berhasil menduduki kursi roda nya kembali.

Luhan membasuh tangan nya dengan air mengobati dengan antiseptik lalu melilitkan perban ke tangan nya.

Setelah selesai ia memasuki kamar Ziyu, di lihatnya sang putra sudah tetidur. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut hitam Ziyu.

Setelah itu ia mengecup kening Ziyu dan membenahi selimut Ziyu.

Luhan lalu memasuki kamar nya dan Sehun . di lihatnya snag suami sudah tertidur dengan posisi menyamping.

Luhan dengan susah payah menaiki ranjang nya. Karena biasanya akan ada sehun yang membantu nya.

"Ah, kau pintar. Huffft memang harusnya kau belajar mandiri Luhan. Sebentar lagi Sehun harus memperhatikan keluarga baru nya!"

Luhan tersenyum miris, hati nya tiba-tiba saja ngilu saat mengatakan itu.

"Sehunie tak mau di peluk Luhan pasti. Ah , Kau memang harus belajar tidur sendiri Luhan ah!"

Luhan terkekeh atas perkataan nya, ia lalu mencium kening Sehun dan menaikan selimut mereka.

"Aku mencintai kalian! Aku mencintaimu Sehun ah, Ziyu ah umma snagat mencintaimu! Tuhan, berikanlah ekbahagiaan untuk mereka. Amin!"

Luhan memejamkan mata nya setelah sebelum nya ia berdoa.

Tanpa ia tau jika Sehun tengah menangis dalam diam.

'Nado Saranghae Yeobo!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Hayyy, ketemu Maple lagi. Mian kalo lama buangetttt update nya.

Gimana dengan chap ini? Aneh kan? Jelek ya? Uhh pasti absurd.

Prolog nya emang di buat agak mendetail, karena itu pasti gampanggggg bangeeeettttt di tebak !.

Adakah yang nagis? Karena Maple sendiri sesenggukan nulis nya .

Chap depan udah tamat.

Adakah yang mau review lagi?

Big thanks For :

Lieya El|xo'xi bumbble|michieovus|myhunhanbaby|ryeowookadhelia|irna. Lee. 96|hea|shinshin99SM|neni. Hayati . 9404|hwayeong32|chocoberry23|cherry Exo L|ani n|hunhanexo|Bubblepororo|oktaviarita. Rosita|OSH. KAP|Babywolf Jonginnie'kim|exindira|vidyafa11|byunbaek|luhaen|Kezia Angeline|hunhanina's|mrsjungleo|kritin. Exofashion|junia. Angel. 58|kaisoostans|elparkkxishanlu2|linda lindudtsz|ayukim|HHSKTS|lisnana1|cici fu|oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi|chankai love|novey |guest|Brida96| .

Makasi udah mau baca n review. Buat semua yang udah baca tapi gak review makasih juga.

Buat **Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi** makasi banget koreksi nya.

Seingat Maple tuh pake H , karena H itu melambangkan HunHan#ngeles.

Ternyata Cuma Ziyu. Hehe~~~~

Tetap tunggu lanjutan nya yahhh~~~

22:09 wib, 30/10/14


	3. Chapter 3

Umma! Mianhae Saranghae

Cast : Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Chris Ye Ziyu

Kim HyunA

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg, ooc, typo, absurd, hurt gagal, angst gagal, gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran Maple, makasi banyak buat nae dongsaeng _**Kezia **_yang udah ngasih ide.

Cast asli milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, keluarga dan para couple serta fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : APPA! Ziyu tak mau memiliki umma cacat seperti dia! Ziyu ingin umma lain/ Kau bukan ankku Oh Ziyu. Oh Ziyu ku masih memiliki hati/Appa rindu Ziyu kecil appa, sungguh Appa merindukan nya/Umma! Mianhae, kajima! Maafkan Ziyu!/HunHan with Ziyu/Yaoi/Threeshoot

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Readiiiiingggggg!

Pagi ini Luhan terbangun lebih awal, ia bersiap untuk membuat sarapan.

Dengan telaten Luhan meracik semua bahan masakan untuk menyulapnya menjadi makanan yang lezat.

Walau ia agak kesusahan untuk memasak karena biasanya ada Sehun yang membantunya, namun namja manis itu tak pernah mengeluh.

Luhan pagi ini membuat sushi sebagai menu sarapan, ia tersenyum saat menata sushi-sushi itu di piring dan menghias nya dengan sangat cantik.

Luhan menggerakan kursi roda nya ke kamar nya dan Sehun, ia tadi sudah mendengar suara gemricik air dari kamar Ziyu yang berarti sang aegya sudah bangun.

Ia tinggal membangunkan sang suami tercintanya saja.

Sehun menatap gundukan selimut yang terdapat tubuh Sehun di dalam nya dengan senyum maklum.

Ia lalu menjalankan kursi roda nya mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun ah, irreona . kau akan terlambat jika tidak segera bangun ."

Luhan mengelus wajah rupawan sang suami dengan pelan, seakan takut menghancurkan wajah indah itu.

Sehun hanya melenguh, namun tak lama ia membuka matanya.

Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun sudah membuka matanya, namun senyuman nya hilang saat melihat sang suami memalingkah wajah nya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi tanpa menyapa nya seperti biasa.

Luhan kembali tersenyum, walau kali ini senyuman nya terlihat sangat miris.

Luhan lalu menggerakkan kursi roda nya ke taman. Tempat yang bisa membuat nya tenang hanya karena melihat bagaimana bunga-bunga nya tumbuh dengan baik dan indah.

Luhan mengelus salah satu mawar merah miliknya, mawar yang memberikan nya banyak kenangan.

Luhan memang bukan wanita, namun entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai berbagai tumbuhan bunga.

Hatinya bisa tenang saat melihat bunga-bunga nya tumbuh dengan baik.

Luhan masih saja mengamati semua bunga nya sampai akhirnya suara nada dering ponsel membuyarkan konsentrasi nya terhadap bunga.

Black Tinkerbell, geudaeui gyeote maeil  
>maemdolmyeo saranghaneun na Ah Ah Yeah<br>Black Tinkerbell, neo ttaemune mogi mein  
>nae sarangeul bwa juseyo, My Peter Pan<p>

Luhan tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang menelpon nya.

"Yeoboseyo~"

"_Oppa, aku sudah berada di Korea sekarang ."_

"Ah, jinjjayo? Kau datang cepat sekali?"

"_Aku hanya penasaran mengapa oppa ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak mau mengatakan nya lewat telpon, apa ini sangat penting sampai kau meminta ku yang ada di China kembali ke Korea heum?"_

"Tentu saja ini sangat penting, mianhae oppa tak bisa menjemputmu, kau masih ingat rumah oppa kan Hyuna ah?"

"_Tentu saja. Baiklah oppa, aku akan menuju ke sana . pay-pay"_

"Pay-pay"

Pip.

"Tuhan semoga saja pilihanku ini benar ."

.

.

.

Sehun dan Ziyu memakan sarapan mereka dengan tenang, sebenarnya Sehun sangat ingin memanggil Luhan dan mengajak sang istri nya itu sarapan bersama, namun ia belum bisa bertatapan langsung dengan mata indah sang istri.

Mengingat bagaimana dengan mudah nya Luhan memintanya untuk mencari istri lagi.

Sehun menatap Ziyu yang nampak santai memakan sarapan nya. Ia tersenyum miris, bagaimana bisa anaknya yang mereka didik dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan menjadi seperti ini?.

Ziyu bukanlah bocah nakal, ia cukup baik, namun kekurangan Luhan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak pada Ziyu jika Luhan adalah umma nya yang melahirkan nya dengan penuh perjuangan.

Namun apa daya? Ia tak mau membuat sang anak menjadi berandal karena terlalu sering ia bentak.

Ia akan merubah anaknya secara perlahan.

Ya, ia berjanji akan satu hal itu.

.

.

.

Seorang Yeoja cantik menekan bell kediaman Oh.

Ia lalu menunggu dengan senyuman saat ada suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar di telinga nya.

Saat sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu nya, sang Yeoja itu langsung tersenyum cerah sambil memeluk namja manis di depan nya.

"Luhan oppa, nan bogoshipeo~~"

Yeoja itu memanggil Luhan dengan nada manja nya, Luhan terkekeh pelan saat mendengar sang adik sepupu itu bermnja padanya.

"Nado Hyun ah. Apa kabar bibi dan paman di china?''

"Hm, mereka baik oppa. Aigoo, mengapa kau semakin kurus saja? Apa Sehun tidak merawatmu dengan baik?"

"Aniya, kau saja yang lama tak melihatku, Sehun sangat baik dalam merawatku . jja masuklah, tak enak mengobrol di luar seperti ini ."

Luhan lalu menuntun Hyuna untuk masuk ke dalam rumah nya, setelah itu ia membuatkan minum untuk sang dongsaeng, walau sebenarnya Hyuna sudah melarang nya untuk melakukan itu.

Luhan meminta Hyuna untuk mendorong nya ke taman favorit nya.

Seperti Luhan, Hyuna juga seorang penggila bunga,. Yeoja cantik itu sangat terpukau saat melihat bagaimana taman itu terlihat begitu indah.

"Kau yang pria saja lebih pintar merawat bunga daripada aku oppa. Woahhh~ daebak ."

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekaguman Hyuna. Ia lalu meminta Hyuna duduk di kursi yang memang di sediakan di sana.

"Hyuna ah, ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin ku katakan padamu ."  
>"Nde? Katakan saja oppa ."<p>

Luhan menatap mata Hyuna, ia lalu tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, jika kau memiliki anak namun anak itu tak menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hyuna mengerutkan kening nya, namun akhirnya ia menjawab juga.

"Mungkin aku akan memintanya untuk memberitahuku apa yang ia inginkan agar ia bisa menyukaiku ."  
>luhan melihat Hyuna dalam-dalam.<p>

"Bagaimana jika ia meminta umma baru pada suami mu?"

"Hm? Umma baru? Aku dengan keras akan menolaknya. Itu sungguh menyakitkan, berarti anak itu tak tahu bagaimana beratnya perjuangan seorang ibu ."

Luhan menatap langit luas di atasnya dengan mata berembun.

"Bagaimana jika kau hanya membuat anakmu malu, di hina teman nya, bahkan di kucilkan sahabatnya. Apa kau akan mempertahankan keputusanmu itu?"

Hyuna termenung, walau ia belum memiliki anak ia tetap tau bagaimana rasanya jika sampai hal itu terjadi, namun jujur saja dia masih bingung dengan ucapan sang oppa.

Namun ia akhirnya membuka bibirnya juga.

"A-aku akan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, sebagai penembus rasa bersalahku karena membuatnya malu ." .

"Termasuk mengizinkan suami mu memiliki istri lagi?"

"M-mungkin iya. Hah~ kau ini sebenarnya kenapa oppa? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali?"

"Hyuna ah, aukah kau menolongku?"

"tentu oppa ."

"Menikahlah dengan Sehun dan jadilah ibu yang sempurna untuk Ziyu ." .

Hyuna membelalakan matanya kaget, bagaimana bisa sang oppa berkata hal paling mustahil ini.  
>"O-oppa, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"<p>

"Kau bisa melihat kan jika aku cacat? Aku kasihan melihat Ziyu di hina teman-teman nya karena memiliki umma yang cacat seperti aku. Aku ingin mengabulkan keinginan nya untuk memiliki umma yang sempurna. Kumohon Hyuna ah, hanya kau yang bisa ku percaya. Aku tak mungkin melihat Sehun dengan Yeoja lain yang belum tentu ia baik hati ." 

Hyuna nampak kebingungan, di satu sisi ia ingin membantu sang oppa, namun di sisi lain ia tak pernah sedikitpun menyimpan rasa pada Sehun. Hatinya sudah terikat dengan seseorang, walaupun samapi saat ini belum ada kata cinta di antara mereka.

Hyuna menatap Luhan, mata namja itu penuh akan permohonan, air mata yang daritadi di tahan Luhan pun akhirnya jatuh juga.

Hyuna memeluk Luhan, siang itu mereka menangis bersama.

.

.

.

Luhan mengambil semua baju-baju nya untuk di pindahkan menuju kamar tamu.

Mulai malam ini ia akan menempati kamar tamu, karena ia ingin kamar nya di tempati Sehun dan Hyuna.

Namun mereka telah sepakat, Hyuna hanya akan menjadi umma , bukan benar-benar istri dari Sehun . walau Luhan memaksa Hyuna untuk menjalankan kewajiban nya sebagai istri tentu saja.

Luhan menatap punggung kecil sang oppa dengan pandangan sendu, ia ingin menangis akan keadaan ini.

Ziyu keponakan nya yang manis sungguh sulit di percaya jika kini ia telah berubah.

.

.

.

Sore hari Luhan mengajak Hyuna untuk memasak untuk makan malam.

Luhan sesekali tertawa saat melihat Hyuna sedikit kewalahan dalam mencampurkan beberapa bumbu.

Akhirnya Hyuna memutuskan untuk membantu yang ringan saja, ia membiarkan Luhan memasak dan ia yang menanak nasi serta mengupas buah-buahan untuk makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumah nya dengan Ziyu di belaknag tubuh nya, di sambut aroma lezat masakan yang ia yakin buatan Luhan.

Namun Sehun mengernyit heran saat melihat Hyuna, adik dari Luhan berada di rumahnya.

Ziyu pun juga menatap Hyuna dengan pandangan bingung, terakhir kali Hyuna berkunjung adalah saat Ziyu berusia 5 tahun.

Luhan datang dari dapur sambil tersenyum, namun ia enggan menatap Sehun.

'Annyeong Ziyu ah, perkenalkan dia Hyuna umma ."  
>sehun membulatkan matanya, Hyuna hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan Ziyu yang menatap Hyuna dengan mata indah nya yang berbinar-binar.<p>

"Aaaaa Umma~"  
>ziyu langsung saja memeluk Hyuna dengan erat, Luhan menangis dalam diam , namun tanpa ia ketahui jika Sehun daritadi menatap nya.<p>

"Ah, kalian silahkah makan, ini masakan buatan Hyuna ."

Setelah itu Luhan meninggalkan mereka untuk menuju tempat favorit nya.

Luhan menatap langit yang gelap tanpa bintang dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir.

Sampai akhirnya ia terkejut saat merasakan tangan nya di genggam erat oleh seseorang.

"Sehun ah? Waeyo? Kau tak makan bersama mereka eoh?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata tajam nya, jujur saja Luhan takut, namun ketakutan nya tersimpan baik dalam sorot mata nya yang tampak tenang.

"Mengapa kau gegabah sekali Lu?"

"Mwo? Aku tak tau apa yang kau maksuud. Sugguh~"  
>"Jangan berpura pura Lu. Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin aku menikahi adikmu sendiri?"<p>

"Wae? Bukankah kau sudah setuju? Aku hanya tak ingin kau salah pilih. Hanya itu. apa itu salah?"

"Kau keterlaluan Lu, kau pikir aku ini barang yang bisa kau gunakan sesukamu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin membuat anakku bahagia. Hanya itu, apa aku salah? Cukup sudah aku membuatnya malu... hikss.. aku ingin menebus semuanya . kau tak tau bagaimana sakitnya perasaan seorang ibu saat anaknya juga tersakiti ."

"Makanan itu, itu buatanmu kan ? bukan buatan Hyuna, masakanmu selalu terasa aroma cinta. Mengapa kau berbohong pada kami?"

"Itu hanya masalah sepele, agar Ziyu senang ."  
>luhan menangis, ia menatap Sehun dengan mata indah nya yang basah oleh air mata.<p>

Hal itu membuat Sehun tertegun.

"Masuklah Hun, kasian keluargamu. Aku baik-baik saja. "

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar masuk, tanpa mereka ketahui Hyuna menangis mendengar semua perkataan Luhan.

Namun yeoja itu dengan cepat menghapus air matanya saat melihat Ziyu mendekat.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Jja, kita makan ."

Hyuna menatap Ziyu yang makan dengan lahap, wajah Ziyu menampakan wajah penuh kepolosan.

Wajah Luhan yang terpatri sempurna di wajah bocah ini membuat Hyuna sedikit tak percaya jika Ziyu kecil nya dulu telah berubah.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan, ia lalu memakan masakan nya dengan pelan.

"Appa, Hyuna umma memang jjang. Masakan nya sungguh enak ."

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan putra nya itu.

Ia melihat dari ujung matanya Hyuna yang menundukan kepalanya.

Sehun mengambil nasi dan lauk lebih di piring nya.

"Ziyu ah, appa ingin makan di taman, kau bersama Hyuna umma di sini nde ."

Ziyu hanya mengangguk meng iyakan.

Sehun berjalan menuju taman dengan perlahan , ia lalu duduk di samping Luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya terkejut akan kehadiran snag suami.

"Sehun ah, harusnya kau tetap berada di dalam ."

"Istriku hanya Oh Luhan, bukan yang lain. Jja kita makan bersama ."  
>sehun lalu menyuapi Luhan, Luhan tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.<p>

Hal itu juga membuat Sehun tersenyum, mereka makan dengan tenang, mengabaikan masalah yang saat ini mendera keduanya.

"Lu, walaupun kami tidur satu kamar. Pastikan kami terpisah ."

"Mm, memang. Hyuna sudah menyiapkan satu kasur lagi yang sudah ia sembunyikan di bawah ranjang ."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jika aku merindukanmu, aku akan ke kamarmu. Ah, aku akn selalu ke kamarmu saat Ziyu sudah tertidur ."

"itu lebih Baik Sehun ah ."

"Panggil aku Yeobo, bukankah kau biasa memanggilku begitu heum?"

"Jangan Hun ah, kau kan meyakiti perasaan Ziyu ."

"Bagaimanapun kau istriku, dan Ziyu anak yang telah kau lahirkan dari rahim mu sendiri ."

Luhan tersenyum, ia mengelus rahag tegas Sehun sebelum akhirnya memberikan keupan mesra di ujung bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

Pagi ini wajah Ziyu nampak lebih ceria. Hyuna berjanji akan mengantarkan nya ke sekolah, itu tandanya semua teman nya akan tau bagaimana sang umma yang sesungguhnya.

Jujur saja Hyuna erasa bersalah, namun bagaimana lagi? Luhan yang memintanya

Ia tak bisa menolak jika yang meminta nya adalah sang oppa tercinta.

.

.

.

Luhan memutuskan tidak bekerja hari ini, karena Luhan yang nampak pucat dan lemas. Ia jadi tak tega meninggalkan sang istri sendiri di rumah.

Sehun memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter ke rumah nya.

Karena ia tidak yakin Luhan akan kuat sampai ke rumah sakit.

Tak lama setela ia menghubungi dokter, sang dokter itupun dokter.

Dokter muda dengan kulit berwarna tan, Sehun tentu saja mnegenal nya.

Ia adalah dokter yang merawat mereka saat kecelakaan dulu, serta ayah dari teman Ziyu,-Jongsoo.

'Jongin ah, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik, dan aku yakin kau juga baik ."

Sehun hanya tersenyum, Jongin lalu mengeluarkan alat-alat untuk memeriksa Luhan.

Jongin menekan perut Luhan, dan ia mengernyit, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum .

"Sehun ah, kurasa kau akan memiliki anak lagi ."

"Mwo? Maksudmu Luhan hamil?"

"Nde, aku perkirakan kandungan nya berusia 4 bulan. Apa kau tak merasakan perubahan dari Luhan?"

"Aniya, ia tidak muntah-muntah seperti biasanya. Ini sungguh aneh ."

"Tidak juga, mungkin karena ini kehamilan nya yang kedua jadi tidak terlalu merepotkan .jika begitu aku pamit dulu, kau tebus saja obat dan vitamin nya di apotek ."

'AH, gomawo Jongin ah ."

Jongin hanya tersenyum mennaggapinya, ia lalu pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit diantarkan Sehun sampai di depan rumahnya.

Sehun lalu kembali masuk ke kamar Luhan dan melihat snag istri sudah mulai terbangun.

"Yeobo, kau merasa baikan heum?"

"Nde. Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau nampak pucat tadi, dan kau tau? Aku memiliki kabar gembira ."

"Apa itu Hun ah?"  
>'Kau hamil Yeobo . kita akn memiliki anak lagi . gomawo !"<p>

Luhan terdiam, sepintas perlakuan Ziyu padanya terngiang di otak nya. Membuatnya sedikit bingung bagaimana mengekspresikan berita ini.

"Anak kita kelak tidak akn menjadi seperti Ziyu, kau harus yakin itu Yeobo ."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, mencoba mempercayai perkataan Sehun.

Mereka lalu saling berpelukan menyampaikan perasaan bahagia mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Hyuna menuruni mobil nya di ikuti oleh Ziyu, semua teman yang pernah menghina Ziyu menjadi berpikir-pikir siapa yang mengantarkan nya.

"Ziyu ah, nugu?"

"Jongsoo ah, ini umma Ziyu ."

Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Jongsoo mengernyit heran, namun ia kembali teringat dengan perbincangan nya bersama Luhan beberapa waktu lalu.

Kyungsoo melemparkan senyum kecil pada Hyuna, yang di balas dengan sneyum manis nya.

"Sayang, umma pulang dulu nde, belajar yang baik . arraseo?"

"Nde umma, gomawo ."

Chu~

Ziyu mengecup pipi Hyuna, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke kelas nya.

Jongsoo menatap Kyungso penuh tanya, sedang sang umma mengendikan bahu nya mmebuat Jongsoo memberengut kesal.

'Seingat Jongsoo umma Ziyu adalah Lu ahjumma yang cantik itu, umma tadi juga cantik sih'

"Andai yang mengantarkan Ziyu adalah kau oppa, kujamin semuanya tak akan mengedipkan mata melihat bagaimana cantiknya dirimu ."

Hyuna tersenyum sebelum akhirnya benar benar meninggalkan areal sekolah Ziyu.

Hyuna melajukan mobilnya menuju supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan dapur mereka yang sudah di catat oleh Luhan.

Walaupun Hyuna Yeoja, ia masih dalam belajar dalam urusan dapur.

Hyuna mengambil semua yang tertulis dalam list nya.

Ia dan Luhan berencana memasak sup daging malam ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengitari semua murid nya yang saat ini tengah mengerjakan ulangan.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat jawaban Ziyu dari belakang, Ziyu memanglah anak pandai perpaduan dari Sehun dan Luhan.

Tak salah jika sang aegya pun bisa menyukai Ziyu.

Ia lalu beralih ke jawaban Jongsoo, kening nya mengernyit heran saat melihat satu jawaban yang emnurutnya sangat ganjil.

'Ziyu yeopo'

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Memang semua jawaban anaknya benar, kecuali satu jawaban tadi tentu saja. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, kegilaan sang suami saat muda dulu benar-benar menurun dengan semourna ke diri Jongsoo.

.

.

.

Hyuna berkutat dengan semua bahan-bahan yang akan menjadi menu makan malam hari ini, setelah menyuruh Ziyu untuk membersihkan diri dan mengerjakan pr, ia lalu langsung pergi menuju dapur.

Karena saat akn mengajak Luhan memasak, Hyuna di kagetkan dengan keadaan Luhan yang pucat.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk memasak sendiri, dengan bantuan resep dari internet yang ia buka lewat ponsel nya,

Setelah selesai ia menata semua makanan itu di meja.

Hyuna lalu mengetuk kamar HunHan, meminta merea untuk keluar karena makanan sudah siap.

Setelah mendengar sahutan, ia lalu masuk ke kamar Ziyu, ia tersenyum melihat Ziyu yang sedang berkutata dengan pr nya.

"Apa suda selesai sayang?"

'Ah, nde umma ."

Mereka lalu keluar dari kamar Ziyu, terlihat Sehun yang tengah mendudukan Luhan di kursi.

"Hyuna ah, kau sendiri yang memasaknya heum?"

"Nde Luhan oppa, maafkan aku jika nanti rasanya aneh ."

Luhan tersenyum, Ziyu langsung saja memakan sup nya dengan lahap.

"Umma, ini enak. Tapi sedikit asin ."

"Jinjja? Ah, mungkin lain kali Umma akan mengurangi garam nya ."

Luhan tersenyum melihat keakraban Ziyu dan dongsaeng nya itu.

Saat Luhan akan memakan sup nya, tiba-tiba saja perut nya bergolak, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan nya. Matanya berair.

Sehun yang mengetahui Kondisi Luhan langsung saja membawa Luhan ke kamar mandi.

"Hoekkk..hoekk"

Luhan memuntahkan isi perut nya yang hanya beruupa cairan bening saja.

Sehun megurut tengkuk Luhan, .

"Kau tak mau makan, lihatlah sekarang bagaimana? Yeobo, jagalah kesehatanmu jebal ."  
>"Aisshhh, kau tak tau perutku sakit jika harus makan. Entahlah kehamilanku kali ini mudah, tapi aneh. Aku tak pernah mengalami morning sick, namun hanya akan mual jika mencium aroma aneh dan menyengat ."<p>

Sehun menganggukan kepaalnya mengerti.

"Yeobo, tolong ambilkan tongkatku ,aku ingin berjalan sendiri saja ."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah, saat akan memasuki kamar nya Hyuna sudah menghadang nya.

"Sehun ah, apa yang Terjadi dengan Luhan oppa?"

Sehun menatap Hyuna sambil tersenyum lebar, ia lalu membisiki Hyuna yang membuat Hyuna membelalak kaget,.

"Luhan hamil"

"Ah, jinjjayo? Chukka ~~"

Sehun hanya mengangguk, dan meneruskan langkah nya ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Ziyu, ia masih asyik dengan makanan nya.

Namun matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang dalam.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Wajahmu aneh heum?"

"Ziyu tidak suka Luhan umma, dia sama saja menghina masakan Hyuna umma "

"Aniya, Luhan umma memang sakit, jadi umma mu tidak bisa memakan masakan yang terbuat dari daging ."  
>ziyu diam, namun matanya masih saja menyiratkan kemarahan.<p>

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan menggunakan tongkat. Di belakang nya ada Sehun yang menjaganya takut takut jika Luhan akan terjatuh, namun tanpa mereka duga Ziyu berdiri dan langsung mendorong Luhan sehingga tubuh Luhan menabrak meja makan.

"AKHH"

Luhan mengerang kesakitan, perut nya teras di remas dengan kuat.

"Yeobo/Luhan oppa"

Hyuna dan Sehun langsung menolong Luhan yang wajah nya tampak pucat, Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Ziyu.

Ia hendak memarahi Ziyu sebelum di cegah oleh tangan Luhan yang meremat tangan nya.

Sehun langsung berlari keluar menggendong sang istri untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Hyuna langsung menatap Ziyu.

"Ziyu ah, apa yag kau lakukan? Dia umma mu, sadarlah nak ."

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya mendorng nya karena dia tak menghargai masakan umma ."

"Astaga, dengarkan umma sayang. Kau marah karena masakan umma? Luhan umma sedang mengandung dongsaengmu , bagaimana jiak mereka celaka?"

"Itu lebih baik, jadi tak ada yang mengganggu kita ."

"ZIYU!"

Ziyu tersentak saat mendengar Hyuna membentaknya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Umma jahat!"

Ziyu melepaskan tangan Hyuna yang memegang pundak nya, ia lalu lari memasuki kamar nya.

"Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Hyuna menunduk pasrah, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu dokter yang menangani Luhan dengan raut cemas, masih teringat di benaknya bagaimana wajah kesakitan Luhan tadi.

Ia membalikan tubuh nya saat ruang periksa di buka.

Tampaklah dokter Kim aka Jongin tengah menghela nafasnya.

"Jongin ah, bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

"Baru tadi siang Luhan di nyatakan hamil, dan sekarang ia ahrus berada di rumah sakit. Apa yang etrjadi sebenarnya? Apa Ziyu?"

"Ziyu mendorong Luhan, namun bagaimanapun ia tidak tau jika Luhan tengah hamil ."

"Beruntung, walau janin nya kecil, ia sangat kuat. Sehingga Luhan hanay emngalami konstraksi ringan. Tapi ingat, resiko keguguran masih saja menhantuinya . jaga dia baik-baik, kasihan Luhan ."

"Aku mengerti ."

"Dan Luhan harus menginap di rumah sakit, ini juga demi kesehatan nya sendiri ."

Sehun mengangguk pasrah mendengarkan Jongin, ia lalu memasuki ruang rawat Luhan.

Ditatap nya wajah sang istri yang nampak tenang, ia berfikir dosa apa di masa lalu nya sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan cobaan ini, anak yang tak menghargai istrinya. Itu lebih sakit daripada saat mengetahui Luhan sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun menghubungi asisten nya, ia memutuskan cuti untuk menjaga sang istri.

Hyuna baru saja berkunjung untuk menjenguk Luhan, sehun memutuskan untuk keluar membelikan makanan untuknya dan Hyuna terlebih dahulu, serta beberapa kebutuhan Luhan.

Hyuna mendorong kursi roda Luhan menuju taman rumah sakit itu, Luhan tersenyum melihat beberapa anak kecil yang mereka ketahui ssebagai penyandang kanker sedang bermain dengan gembiranya.

Hyuna mengenhtikan langkah mereka di bawah pohon rindang di taman itu.

Hyuna memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut, namun ia tersenyum saat Hyuna mulai bermanaj padanya.

"Luhan oppa, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae hiks.."

Luhan terkejut saat merasakan Hyuna yang menangis.

"Waeyo? Kau tak salah apapun, jadi apa yang harus aku maafkan?"

"Maaf, membuat semua nya kacau seperti ini ."

"Jangan merasa bersalah Hyuna ah, aku yang memintanya . kau tenang saja, fokuskan perhatianmu pada Ziyu. Kasihan dia ."

"Nde, arraseo . oppa apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?'

Luhan terdiam, ia tak merasa ingin apapun kecuali satu...

"Aku ingin melihat Ziyu, bisakah?"

Hyuna tersenyum cerah.

"Tentu, nanti aku akan membujuk Ziyu untuk kemari. Oppa bersabar nde ."

Luhan mengangguk semangat.

Hyuna lalu membawa Luhan untuk kembali ke ruang rawat karena di raanya hari mulai terik.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka di kejutkan dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang tampak mengobrol.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan datang langsung memeluk sahabt nya itu dengan erat.

'Bogoshipeo Lu~"

"Nado Kyungsoo ah"

Mereka saling bercengkrama dan becanda, sampai akhirnya Luhan pamit untuk menjemput Ziyu dan menyiapakan segala keperluan Ziyu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Hyuna dan Ziyu tengah makan siang di sebuah rumah makan tak jauh dari tempat sekolah Ziyu.

"Ziyu ah, maalm nanti bisakah kau menemani umma untuk menjenguk Luhan umma?"

"Aniya, Ziyu tak menyukainya ."

"Dengarkan umma, kasihan Luhan umma, walau sebentar tengoklah ia. Bagaimanapun juga yang melahirkanmu Luhan umma, bukan aku ."

Ziyu terdiam.

"Jika Ziyu tak mau, Hyuna umma akan kembali ke Cina lagi ."

"Andwae, baiklah Ziyu akan menemani umma ."

Hyuna tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Malam harinya mereka bersiap untuk menjenguk Luhan.

Hyuna terus memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat jalan.

"Ziyu ah, jika umma pergi, ingatlah kau harus lebih menyayangi Umma Luhan ."

"Aniya ."

"Ziyu!"

Ziyu tak memperdulikan ucapan Hyuna, ia malah menyetel radio dengan keras-keras, membuat Hyuna depresi sendiri menghadapi putra kandung sang oppa ini.

Ziyu masih saja tak memperdulikan petuah sang umma untuk menyayangi umma kandung nya.

Sampai akhirnya, tanpa mereka sadari sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat dari arah berlawanan. Hyuna yang masih sibuk memberi nasihat pada Ziyu tak bisa mengendalikan nya lagi.

Sampai akhirnya kejadian tak di inginkan itu terjadi, para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melintas berhenti.

Mobil mewah itu ringsek dan rusak parah, menyisakan dua manusia di daam nya dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

.

,

,

Koridor rumah sakit itu yang semula sepi kini menjadi ramai.

Sehun yang barusaja emndapat telpon dari seseorang yang memakai ponsel Hyuna langsung saja berlari keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan para suster yang hiir mudik menuju ruang operasi.

"Suster, apa di ruang operasi itu Hyuna dan Ziyu?'

Suster itu emngangguk, sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kaki nya di ikuti Sehun di belakang nya.

Sehun menunggu di depan ruang operai.

Nyaris 3 jam sampai akhirnya ruang operasi itu terbuka,

"uisanim, bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?"

"Hyuna ssi kami putuskan mengalami koma, ia mengalami gegar otak dan kerusakan banyak organ vital nya, sedang Ziyu... anak itu, ia harus kehilangan mata nya. Terlalu banyak pecahan kaca yang memasuki mata nya. Maafkan kami ."  
>dokter itu menunduk penuh penyesalan, bahu Sehun melemas.<p>

Ia tak menyangka kejadian ini terjadi.

Pikiran nya menjadi tertuju pada Luhan, dengan tergesa ia menuju ruanagn sang istri. Dapat di lihatnya sang istri menangis sambil memeluk kaki nya.

"Waeyo Yeobo?"

"Hiks... Ziyyu. Perasaanku tak enak Hun ah... hikss... Ziyu ."

Sehun tertohok, ia tak mungkin memberitahu Luhan akan hal ini,namun cepat atau lambat ia pasti mengetahuinya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengecupi punggung tangan sang istri itu.

"Lu, kau menyayangi janin yang ada di dalam kandunganmu bukan ?"

Luhan mengnagguk, ia masih terisak.

"Kumohon jagalah ia dengan baik, jangan histeris setelah aku mengatkan hal penting nanti heum?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Hyuna Nunna dan Ziyu, mereka kecelakaan Lu . mata Ziyu mengalami kebutaan dan..dan Hyuna, ia di nyatakan koma. Mianhae Yeobo, jeongmal mianhae~"

Tangisan histeris Luhan mengisi keheningan ruangan itu, Sehun mendekap tubuh lemah Luhan.

"Yeobo dengarkan aku, jeball. Ini sudah kehendak Tuhan , jangan menangisinya sayang ."

"Aniyo, hikss... aku pembawa sial Hun ah, pembawa sial. Arggghhhtttt ."

Luhan menjambak rambutnya brutal, Sehun menekan tombol darurat di samping ranjang Luhan, tak lama kemudian dokter Kim datang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jongin ah, berikan bius pada Luhan , kumohon ."

Jongin mengangguk, ia lalu menuntikan obat bius melalui tangan Luhan. Tak lama kemudian Luhan pun tertidur lelap.

Mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Kudengar anakmu sudah sadar, temuilah dia ."

Sehun mengangguk, ia menidurkan Luhan lalu mencium kening nya dengan lembut.

Sehun keluar dari ruangan Luhan lalu menuju di mana Ziyu di rawat.

Ia melihat sang putra tengah tertidur pulas dengan mata cantik nya yang di perban.

Sehun meneteskan air matanya, ia tak menyangka Anaknya akan menderita di usia sekecil ini.

"Cepatlah sembuh sayang~"

Sehun mengecup kening Ziyu sebelum meninggalkan sang putra untuk menemani Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pgi-pagi sekali sebuah ruangan yang di tempati Ziyu mendadak ramai, itu karena Ziyu yang baru sadar langsung mengamuk histeris saat menyadari ia tak bisa melihat apapun, semua perawat yang ada di sana tak sanggup menangani putra Oh itu.

"Kembalikan mataku, apa kalian yang mengambil nya huh? Hyuna umma~~~ mereka jahat .hikss... mereka mengambil mata Ziyu, hei apa kalian tak mendengar huh?"

Sehun yang baru saja datang langsung mendekati Ziyu. Ia memeluk tubuh Ziyu agar sang putra menjadi tenang.

"Ziyu dengarkan Appa sayang, ini cobaan untuk Ziyu . ziyu harus sabar, arraseo?"

"Aniya Appa. Ini sangat gelap, arrgghhttt... kemana mata Ziyu .? mana Luhan umma huh?"

Sehun langsung saja membopong tubuh Ziyu ia menginstrupsikan suster di belakang nya untuk membawa kursi roda dan infus milik Ziyu.

Ia membuka kamar Luhan dan tampaklah Luhan yang tersenyum cerah karena mendapati sang anak di gendongan sang suami.

Belum sempat Luhan berbicara, Suara Ziyu terlebih dahulu terdengar oleh telingan Sehun dan Luhan.

"apa ini sudah sampai? Ini semua karena umma! Jika saja kami tak ke rumah sakit demi umma,Hyuna umma masih menemani Zhiyu sekarang. Dan Zhiyu masih bisa melihat. Zhiyu benci Luhan umma! Aniyo, kau bukan umma ku!"

Luhan menahan isakan nya, ia bukan namja lemah, bukan tetapi perkatan Ziyu menohok nya dengan keras.

"S..sayang?"

"Mwo? Jangan memanggilku begitu, kau menjijikan ."

Sehun menatap Ziyu tak percaya.

"Ziyu ah! Sejak kapan Appa mengajarimu bicara kasar? Dia umma mu Ziyu . sadarlah !"

Sehun membentak Ziyu tanpa perduli bagaimana wajah Ziyu sekarang.

"Appa jahat, Ziyu benci Appa ."

Ziyu meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sehun, ia turun dan akan melangkahkan kaki nya. Namun hal itu di urungkan karena ia belum bisa mengafal jalan.

Sehun mendudukan Ziyu ke kursi roda yang memang sudah disiapkan para perawat itu, memberi kode pada perawat itu agar membawa Ziyu.

Sehun memeluk Luhan yang tampak syok,

"Lu, dengarkan aku. Jangan dengarkan Ziyu, ia masih anak kecil ."

"Yeobo, berikan mataku untuk nya jeball"

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap, Sehun melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Lu?"

Sehun menangkup pipi sang istri lembut.

"Berikan mataku untuk Ziyu .Lakukanlah Sehun ah. Aku yang meminta . setidaknya Ziyu akan bisa melihat lagi. Walau akhirnya aku tak bisa melihat wajah nya lagi aku akan merasa sangat bahagia ."

Sehun menatap jauh ke dalam mata sang istri, ia menghela nafas nya berat.

"Akan aku lakukan, asala membuatmu bahagia Lu~"  
>Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, sebelum ia menemui dokter yang menangani Ziyu.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ziyu terduduk di kursi ruangan nya dengan senyum cerah. Hari ini ia sudah bisa melihat lagi .

Walau sebenarnya ia masih bingung siapa orang yang mau mendonorkan mata untuknya. Namun ia tak mau perduli, asal ia bisa melihat lagi mengapa tidak?.

Namun jujur saja, ia merasa sesak saat menerima mata itu.

1 jam lagi perban nya akan di buka, ia tak berhenti bersenandung.

Dokter yang berdiri di belakang Ziyu tersenyum miris. Tak menyangka jika ada ibu sebaik dan sesabar ibu Ziyu-Luhan.

Ia tak menyangka bagaimana bisa bocah semanis itu memiliki perangai yang sangat buruk.

.

.

.

"Ziyu ah? Kau siap?"

"Ne uisanim ."  
>lilitan perban Ziyu di buka perlahan lahan, ada seorang perawat yang memgang kaca, atas permintaan Ziyu.<p>

Saat sepenuhnya terbuka, Ziyu mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Saat sudah terbiasa, ia melihat ke arah cermin.

Matanya yang baru berwarna coklat indah, nyaris sama dengan nya. Hanya saja mata ini lah yang Ziyu akui lebih indah.

"Umma?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Haiii, banyak yang marah pasti. Maafkan Maple, harusnya chap ini tamat. Tapi Maple bener-bener gak bisa buat fanfic panjang ternyata.

Tapi beneran chap depan udah tamat, dan Maple gak akan lama-lama kok publishnya.

Maafkan typo yang menggila itu yahhh...

Sekian bacotan saya.

Gomawo semuanya~~~~

20:22 wib

21/11/14


	4. Chapter 4

Umma! Mianhae Saranghae

Cast : Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Chris Ye Ziyu

Kim HyunA

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg, ooc, typo, absurd, hurt gagal, angst gagal, gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran Maple, makasi banyak buat nae dongsaeng _**Kezia **_yang udah ngasih ide.

Cast asli milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, keluarga dan para couple serta fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : APPA! Zhiyu tak mau memiliki umma cacat seperti dia! Zhiyu ingin umma lain/ Kau bukan ankku Oh Zhiyu. Oh Zhiyu ku masih memiliki hati/Appa rindu Zhiyu kecil umma, sungguh Appa merindukan nya/Umma! Mianhae, kajima! Maafkan Zhiyu!/HunHan with Zhiyu/Yaoi/Threeshoot

**Sebelumnya maafkan Maple karena banyak salah di chapter kemarin, parah banget deh pokoknya.**

**Apalagi bagian Donor mata itu, yang bener donor Kornea . Thanks yang udah ngingetin. Anggap aja yang ada di fanfic ini bener , kan Cuma fiksi#plakkk.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Readiiiiingggggg!

"_Ziyu ah? Kau siap?"_

"_Ne uisanim ."  
>lilitan perban Ziyu di buka perlahan lahan, ada seorang perawat yang memgang kaca, atas permintaan Ziyu.<em>

_Saat sepenuhnya terbuka, Ziyu mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk._

_Saat sudah terbiasa, ia melihat ke arah cermin._

_Matanya yang baru berwarna coklat indah, nyaris sama dengan nya. Hanya saja mata ini lah yang Ziyu akui lebih indah._

"_Umma?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ziyu menatap sang dokter dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Siapa yang memberikannya ? indah sekali~"

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum.

"Malaikat penolongmu tak mengizinkan aku untuk memberitahukan nya padamu nak. Maafkan aku ~"  
>"Yah, padahal aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih ."<p>

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menyampaikan nya sendiri nanti ."

"Hah, baiklah ."

Setelah itu dokter yang menangani Ziyu pun keluar.

Sehun memasuki kamar Ziyu dengan senyum yang sedikit ia paksakan.

Sehun langsung memeluk Ziyu yang langsung di balas senyuman lebar milik sang putra.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang heum?"

"Ziyu merasa sangaaaatttt baik Appa, Ziyu seperti mengenal warna mata ini. Tapi Ziyu lupa . apa Appa mau memberitahukan nya pada Ziyu ?"

"Kau mengenalnya Ziyu, sangat mengenalnya. Namun ia tidak mau kau mengetahuinya ."

Ziyu kembali merengut. Namun akhirnya ia tesenyum juga.

"Appa, antarkan aku ke kamar Hyuna umma ."

"Kau tak ingin menemui Luhan umma dulu sayang?"

"Aniya . dia bukan ummaku!"

Ziyu memalingkan matanya, sedang Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Setidaknya ia harus menjaga perasaan Ziyu saat ini, anaknya itu masih shock atas semua kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah setelah itu menjenguk Luhan umma juga ."

Ziyu nampak akan protes, namun Sehun lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Jika kau tak mau, Appa juga tak akan mengantarkanmu ke ruangan Hyuna umma ."

"Arraseo, Arraseo . Appa menyebalkan ."

Sehun menggendong Ziyu di punggung nya, walau ia sudah menjadi murid JHS namun badan nya mungil seperti istri nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Ziyu ke ruang ICU, ia lalu menurunkan Ziyu dari gendongan nya.

"Appa, apa kita tidak boleh masuk?"

"Tidak sayang, hanya uisa dan perawat yang boleh masuk. Ziyu lihat dari sini saja ne ."

"Ne Appa ."

Ziyu menatap tubuh Hyuna yang terbaring lemas dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang menopang hidup nya.

Air matanya menuruni pipi chubby nya.

Ia menghapus dengan punggung tangan nya.

"Apa kau sudah puas melihatnya Ziyu ah?"

Ziyu menatap Sehun lalu mengangguk, ia merentangkan tangan nya meminta untuk di gendong, yang hanya di balas kekehan oleh sang Appa.

Sehun lalu menurunkan tubuh nya, Langsung saja Ziyu menaiki punggung nya dan mengaitkan tangan nya ke leher kokoh milik sang Appa.

"Kita ke ruangan Luhan umma sekarang. Appa harap kau sudah berubah Ziyu ah ."

Ziyu hanya diam saja, membuat Sehun menghela nafas nya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum miris jika mengingat bagaimana keadaan sang istri saat ini, hidup dalam kegelapan.

Sehun tak pernah bisa membayangkan hal itu.

Namun, sebagai seorang umma, Hati Luhan terlalu baik untuk anak yang bisa di katakan 'nakal' seperti Ziyu.

Jika umma lain mungkin tak semuanya mau memberikan matanya untuk anak yang telah kurang ajar padanya.

Namun Luhan? Terbuat dari apakah hati namja cantik itu ?.

Sehun membuka kamar rawat snag istri dengan pelan, dapat ia lihat Luhan dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus sedang memeluk boneka bambi yang Sehun belikan sepasang untuknya dan Ziyu.

Hanya saja milik Ziyu lebih besar.

"Sehun, kaukah itu?"

Luhan bertanya dengan mata yang menatap ke kiri bukan ke kanan dimana Sehun kini berdiri.

"Ne Yeobo, aku membawa Ziyu sayang ."

"Wajah Luhan nampak senang namun sedih. Ia masih belum siap jika Ziyu mengetahui kini ia tak bisa melihat.

Ziyu memandang Luhan dengan aneh, umma nya itu memandang mereka dengan arah yang salah.

Namun tak lama kemudian senyuman licik terpampang di paras manis nya itu.

"Appa, apa yang terjadi ?"

"Umma mu ...ia tidak bisa melihat sayang ."

Ziyu turun dari gendongan Sehun, ia mendekati Luhan dan menggerakan tangan nya di depan wajah Luhan.

Sehun nyaris menangis, perasaan nya tak enak sekarang.

"Kau mendapatkan karma huh? Membuatku buta dan sekarang kaulah yang buta!"

Luhan dan Sehun terkejut, tentu saja siapa yang tak tekejut jika anak yang sudah kau rawat dengan susah payah mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng tanpa ada beban sedikitpun.

"Z..ziyu ah? Waeyo? Kau sudah sembuh sayang ? apa matamu tidak sakit lagi?"

Luhan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ziyu tadi, ia malah menanyakan keadaan sang putra.

"Cih, kau menggelikan . kau kira aku akan bersimpati padamu huh? Kau yang membuat Hyuna umma koma, dan kau sekarang masih sehat-sehat di sini? Tidakkah kau bagaikan sampah yang tak berguna? Mengapa aku harus terlahir dari rahim mu huh?"

Rahang Sehun mengeras, ia mencoba tidak melakukan kekerasan pada sang anak.

"ZHIYU! Apa kau tak mempunyai perasaan HUH? Dia umma mu, umma yang membuatmu lahir di dunia ini. Umma yang memperjuangkan nyawanya untukmu ,, Bukan Hyuna ! ia bukan apa-apa. Ia hanyalah orang baru yang hadir di kehidupanmu Ziyu . APA YANG ADA DI PIKIRANMU HUH?"

Luhan dan Ziyu terkejut, mata Ziyu sudah berkaca kaca. Seumur umur belum pernah mereka di bentak oleh Sehun.

Sehun hanya akan menasihati mereka dengan lembut saat ia marah, Sehun pandai mengontrol emosi nya. Tapi tidak seperti saat ini.

"Sehun ah, hentikan . Ziyu benar. Aku pantas mendapatkan nya. Berhenti jeball, kasian Ziyu ."

Luhan mencoba memegang tangan Sehun.

Ziyu menatap Luhan dengan penuh amarah, ia dengan nekat menarik tubuh Luhan hingga sang umma terjatuh. Punggung tangan nya berdarah karena jarum yang lepas secara paksa.

"ZIYU!"  
>Sehun menatap Zyiyu dengan pandangan tak percaya.<p>

Ia menggendong tubuh Luhan yang meringis kesakitan dan membawa nya kembali ke ranjang.

Sehun lalu menekan bell darurat di samping ranjang Luhan, tak lama kemudian dokter yang menangani sang istri pun datang.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun ah?"

"jongin ah, bantu Luhan kumohon. Ia terjatuh ."

Jongin mengangguk, ia mempersilahkan Sehun dan Ziyu untuk keluar.

Sehun terduduk di kursi depan kamar rawat Luhan.

Ia menatap Ziyu dengan pandangan tak percaya, mata tajam nya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau seperrti bukan anakku Ziyu ah, anakku masih memiliki hati. Sedang kau ? entah kemana hatimu sekarang?"

"Aku membencinya ."

"Membencinya huh? Kau membenci umma mu? Umma yang membuatmu ada di dunia ini?"

"Aku...

Belum sempat Ziyu menjawab, pintu kamar Luhhan terbuka di ikuti oleh ranjang Luhan yang di dorong beberapa perawat.

"Kondisinya parah, sepertinya ia mengalami guncangan , kami harus memeriksa kandungan nya ."

Setelah itu Jongin mengikuti perawat tadi yang menuju ruang operasi.

Sehun langsung saja berlari untuk menuju ruang rawat Luhan tanpa perduli pada Ziyu lagi.

Ziyu termenung sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti sang appa menuju ruang operasi. Ia melihat appa nya terduduk di slaah satu kursi dengan wajah yang lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau ingin melanjutkan perkataanmu tadi Ziyu ah?"

Ziyu gelagapan, karena pandangan Sehun yang saat ini sangat menusuk nya.

"Aku ... aku membencinya, ia cacat Appa ."  
>"Aku tau, aku sangat tau juga Luhan cacat. Apa kau tau penyebabnya Ziyu ah?"<p>

Sehun tersenyum miring saat melihat sang putra menggeleng.

"Luhan , umma mu. Yang dulu menjadi kekasihku, ia adalah namja paling sempurna di dunia ini, ia memiliki suara sangat indah dan lembut, memiliki tubuh yang lincah, ia bahkan memasuki klub sepak bola dan paduan suara saat di Senior High School dan Universitas dulu. Hingga suatu ketika, saat kami pulang dari kencan, Appa tak mendengarkan ucapan umma mu yang meminta appa untuk pelan-pelan, Appa terlalu senang saat itu karena di rumahnya, Hyuna datang dari China. Jika kau pikir karena Appa menyukai Hyuna itu salah besar. Appa telah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Luhan, namun karena Appa lalai kami kecelakaan, Umma mu dalam keadaan yang parah. Ia harus kehilangan kemampuan nya untuk berjalan lagi. Harus merelakan tidak bermain bola lagi karena kesalahan Appa sehingga Appa memutuskan untuk menikahi Umma mu. Saat ia mengandung, ia takut bayi nya tak menyukai kondisinya. Namun kami terus meyakinkan nya jika bayi nya nanti pasti akan bangga pada snag umma, umma yang sangat hebat karena mau berjuang di saat kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Saat kau terlahir, ia sangat bahagia. Kau harusnya tau bagaimana kondisi umma mu saat itu, namun ia masih semangat untuk merawatmu sendiri, membuatkanmu susu sendiri di saat Appa masih di kantor, ia bahkan harus terjaga sampai larut karena kau yang rewel, atau bahkan karena kau yang tak berhenti mengoceh saat seharusnya kau tertidur. Umma mu yang melakukan semua itu dengan kasih sayang. Ia tak pernah membangunkan Appa walau ia sendiri juga sangat lelah. Namun apa yang ia dapat sekarang? Kau terlalu jahat Ziyu ah. Kau melupakan nya saat ia tengah kesusahan. Apa kau tak melihat bagaimana senyum tulus nya di saat kau telah menyakitinya? Tidakkah kau melihat pembelaan nya tadi? Appa merindukan Ziyu kecil Appa yang manis ."

Sehun menghela nafas nya, dada nya terasa sesak saat menceritaan semuanya.

Dapat ia lihat Ziyu yang juga terisak.

"Kau tau? Umma mu di dalam sana juga berjuang untuk dongsaeng mu juga. Bisa jadi jika umma mu tidak kuat dengan semua ini ia akan memilih menyerah dan meninggalkan dunia ini Zziyu ah. Jika itu terjadi mungkin cepat atau lambat Appa akan menyusulnya ."

"Andwaeeee. Hikss... aniyo ."

"Kembali ke kamarmu. Tidurlah ."

Ziyu akan membantah namun tatapan Sehun seakan menyuruhnya untuk patuh.

Ziyu berjalan dengan lunglai ke kamar rawat miliknya.

Setelah kepergiaan Ziyu, Sehun menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya di sandaran kursi.

Ia memejamkan matanya memanjatkan doa untuk Tuhan agar memberikan keselamatan untuk istri dan calon bayi nya.

Belum lama ia memejamkan matanya, panggilan dari seseorang membuatnya membuka atanya lagi.

"Tuan Oh ."

Seorang perawat memanggilnya dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa?"

"maaf, sebaiknya anda menuju ruangan Hyuna ssi sekarang juga ."  
>Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Sehun megikuti sang perawat di kamar yang di tempati Hyuna.<p>

Dapat ia lihat Hyuna yang telah membuka matanya.

Sehun tersenyum, ia lalu mendekati ranjang milik adik sepupu nya itu.

"Ada apa Hyuna noona? Apa ada yang sakit?apa kau menginginkan sesuatu ."

Hyuna hanya tersenyum, ia memberikan isyarat agar Sehun mendekatkan telinga nya ke bibir nya.

"Sehun ah... aku menyayangi kalian semua. Hyunseung, katakan padanya aku mencintainya . jika aku tak bisa selamat berikan mataku pada Luhan hyung . Arraseo?"

"Noona, apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau harus tetap hidup agar bisa menikah dengan Hyunseung Arraseo?"

Hyuna tersenyum lemah.

"Hei, kakak iparku yang muda, aku merasa akan mati. Jadi turruti saja permintaanku. Jagalah Ziyu dengan baik juga ."

Sehun menangis, saat melihat mata Hyuna yang perlahan tertutup.

Badan nya bergetar hebat, tak ia perdlikan dokter dan perawat yang melihat iba pada mereka.

"Semoga kau tenang Noona, kau harus berada di surga. Kau terlalu baik Noona, terimakasih untuk mata cantikmu ."

Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tubuh yang lemas.

Kejadian hebat dalam hidupnya terjadi tidak sampai 1 bulan.

Ia kembali keruangan operasi, mengecek apakah Luhan sudah selesai atau belum.

Namun lampu yang masih menyala merah mebuatnya menunduk lemas.

Ia juga memikirkan bagaiman Ziyu jika ia mengetahui Hyuna telah meninggal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ziyu mencoba memejamkan matnya, namun ia tak pernah bisa melakukan nya.

Saat hendak keluar dari ruang rawat nya, ia mendengar percakapan antara dua orang perawat.

"_Kasihan sekali Tuan Oh Sehun itu, istrinya harus di operasi, dan sekarang adik keponakan nya meninggal. Padahal belum lama tadi sang putra baru saja mendapatkan donor mata. "_

"_Apa kau tau siapa yang mendonorkan nya? Aku mendengar jika istri tuan Oh sendiri yang mendonorkan matanya untuk snag putra. Sungguh mulia sekali hati nya ."_

Tubuh Ziyu terperosot,ia tak jika Hyuna, umma nya telah meninggal.

"Kau yang membuat Hyuna umma meninggal. Arrrgggghhtt aku membencimu!"

Ziyu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan keras, tak perduli jika ia merasakan sakit.

'Aku membencimu Oh Ziyu hikss... kau pembunuh ."

Ziyu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Hyuna. Jika saja ia mendengarkan perkataan Hyuna di mobil saat itu, Hyuna tak akan kehilangan fokus sehingga mereka tidak berakhir di rumah sakit ini.

Ziyu membelalakan matanya saat mengingat perkataan sang suster tadi.

"Benarkah ini mata Luhan umma? Hikss... kau sungguh kejam Ziyu. Apa yang kau lakukan pada umma mu . arrggggghhhttt !"

Ziyu membanting vas bunga yang ada di nakas, membuat seorang perawat masuk dan menengok keadaan Ziyu.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pergi kau! Pergi ! hiks..."

Perawat tadi keluar untuk memanggil dokter, tak lama kemudian sang dokter muncul lalu menyuntikan obat penenang untuk Ziyu sehingga membuat mata Ziyu perlahan tertutup.

Sang dokter langsung membopong tubuh Ziyu untuk di tidurkan ke ranjang.

"sungguh malang bocah ini ."  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Ziyu menatap bingung tempatnya berpijak saat ini, hamparan padang ilalang yang terlihat sangat indah.

Namun ia hanya sendiri di tempat ini, tak ada suara apapun kecuali suara kicauan burung.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar tawa seorang anak kecil.

Ziyu emngikuti arah suara itu, dan la melihat seorang bocah kira-kira berusia 3 tahun tengah berlarian di kebun bunga.

Ziyu menatap kagum hamparan bunga tersebut, seperti bunga-bunga yang di tanam Luhan, umma nya.

Anak kecil itu berhenti berlarian saat melihat Ziyu, Namun sang bocah malah melambaikan tangan nya meminta Ziyu untuk mendekat.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat bocah itu berwajah sangat mirip dengan kedua orangtua nya.

Ia berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang bocah.

"Adik kecil, siapa namamu? Dan dengan siapa kau di sini?"

"Hyung melupakanku huh?"

Ziyu tersentak saat bocah itu dapat bicara dengan lancar, bibir nya mengerucut membuat Ziyu gemas sendiri.

"Apa aku mengenalmu? Aku sungguh baru melihatmu hari ini ."

"Hah, Oh SeHan imnida .kajja Hyung Kita bermain bersama umma dan Noona"

Ziyu mengernyyit heran, namun ia mengikuti saja langkah kaki-kaki pendek sang dongsaeng membawanya.

Sehan, membawa Ziyu menuju tempat yang jauh lebih indah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai, terlihat dari Sehan yang berhenti berlari.

Dapat Ziyu lihat punggung dua orang dewasa. Mereka memakai pakaian serba putih semua.

Seorang namja memakai kemeja dan celana putih, dengan rambut madu nya yang tertiup angin membuat nya terlihat indah.

Sedang seorang Yeoja menggunakan gaun putih berlengan panjang, terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Rambut yeoja itu berwarna hitam dan tergerai dengan lembutnya.

Mereka menoleh saat mendengar ocehan Sehan.

Ziyu memeblalak kaget melihat mereka, ia sangat mengenal keduanya.

Sang Yeoja menatap Ziyu dengan mata memancarkan kebahagiaan sedangkan sang namja menatap Ziyu dengan mata nya yang terlihat sangat sendu.

"Um...ma?"

"Kau memanggilku atau Luhan umma?"

"Hyuna umma, Luhan umma?"

"Hyung. Benarkah kau tak menyayangi Umma Luhan? Jika begitu maka Sehan akan membawa nya saja bersama Sehan ."

"Apa maksud Sehan?"

"Jika Hyung tak mau menyayangi Luhan umma, Sehan akan mengajak Luhan umma untuk ikut bersama Sehan dan Hyuna umma ke tempat yang jauuuuhhh lebih indah dari tempat ini ."

Ziyu hanya terdiam, ia bingung dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Hyuna umma, kau akan membawanya kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke tempat yang lebih indah. Jika Hyung mau membawa Luhan umma pulang, Sehan akan mengalah. Namun jika tidak Sehan akan membawa umma juga ."  
>Ziyu terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnyan ia tidak sadar jika Sehan telah menggandeng keduanya untuk pergi menjauhinya.<p>

Ziyu menatap punggung sang umma dengan pandanag kalut.

"Andwaeeee, Umma hajima .maafkan Ziyu umma, umma kembalilah ."

Namun tak ada reaksi apapun.

"UMMAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan lemas menuju kamar rawat Ziyu, ia ingin menemani sang anak.

Perkataan Jongin tadi terus terngiang di otak nya.

'_Luhan sepertinya mengalami stres ringan. Satu-satu nya cara adalah membuat Ziyu menerima Luhan. Dan, maafkan kami Sehun ah, kalian harus kehilangan bayi kalian . jika Bayi itu di pertahankan, akan membahayakan Luhan. Maaf mengambil keputusn tanpa bertanya padamu, dokter Jung tadi berkata jika akan segera mengoperasi mata Luhan. Jika aku tak kuat, datanglah ke kamar Ziyu .'_

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Saat sampai di kamar Ziyu, ia terkejut melihat kondisi sang putra yang sangat berantakan. Jam menunjukan pukul 4 pagi, namun Sehun merasa tidak mengantuk.

"Ziyu ah, waeyo ?"

Ziyu langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat, ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya di bahu sang ayah.

"ziyu jahat Appa, Ziyu jahat. Hikss... Ziyu membuat Luhan umma menderita, hikss... maafkan Ziyu ."

"Kami sudah memaafkanmu sayang ."

"Ziyu ingin bertemu Luhan umma ."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia merapikan poni Ziyu yang tampak berantakan ."

"Luhan umm sedang istirahat sekarang. Lagipula Ziyu juga perlu istirahat ."

Ziyu menunduk lemah, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga.

"Temani Ziyu ."

Sehun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang putra.

Ziyu lalu menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada bidang Appa nya itu.

Mereka terlelap setidaknya dengan senyuman di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Ziyu tengah berada di tempat pemakaman Hyuna.

Keluarga Kim meminta Hyuna di makamkan di korea, karena yeoja itu juga lahir di korea.

Namja yang Sehun ketahui bernama Hyunseung itu terus saja menatap foto di pusara Hyuna dengan pandangan sedih.

Ia lalu menepuk punggung Hyunseung dan memeluknya.

"Hyunseung ssi, maafkan kami membuat Hyuna harus terlibat dalam kehidupan kami ."

"Aniya Sehun ssi. Ini semuanya takdir, aku sudah ikhlas akan kepergian nya ."

"Gomawo Hyunseung ssi ."

"Ne, Cheonmaneyo . bolehkah aku menjenguk Luhan ?"

"Tentu. Setelah ini kita ke rumah sakit bersama ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dengan Hyunseung dan Ziyu di belakang nya.

Dapat ia lihat Luhan yang tengah termenung dengan mata nya yang masih tertutup kasa.

Sehun mendekati sang istri dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Yeobo? Kau darimana saja hum? Apa pemakamanya lancar?"

"Aku dari pemakaman jika kau tidak lupa sayang. Lancar. Aku membawa dua orang special , kau ingin tau heum ?"

"Tentu saja, nuguseyo?"

Hyunseung maju mendekati Luhan, ia menjabat tangan Luhan dnegan lembut.

"Hyung. Masih mengingatku ?"  
>"Hhyunseung ah? Tentu saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku membuatmu kehilangan Hyuna ."<p>

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu Hyung . takdir lah yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, jagalah mata Hyuna dengan baik Hyung. Aku akan marah jika kau merusaknya. Dan hiduplah dengan baik pula ."

"Ne, aku berjanji Hyunseung ah. Aku akan melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untukku ."

"Jika begitu aku pamit dulu Hyung, lekaslah sembuh ."

Hyunseung memluk tubuh Luhan lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Luhan terdiam dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"sehunuunn~ nae yeobo .siapa kah tamu satunyalagi ?"

Ziyu langsung mendekat, sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangis nya.

Ia lalu menerjang tubuh sang umma dengan sepenuh tenaga.

"Umma, maafkan Ziyu umma...hiksss... jeongmal mianhae ~"

"Zi...ziyu ah? Kaukah ini nak?"  
>ziyu mengangguk di dekapan Luhan.<p>

Luhan tersenyum, ia tak menyangka Ziyu mau memeluknya lagi.

"Umma, mianhae mianhae . Ziyu salah . ziyu snagat jahat pada umma, hikss... maafkan Ziyu umma~"

"Umma memaafkanmu sayang ~bagaimanapun juga kau anak umma ."  
>"Saanghae umma~"<br>"Hm, nado chagiya ."

Ziyu mengelus wajah Luhan yang terpahat sempurna.

"Umma, terimakasih untuk kornea ini. Aku menyukainya, aku akn emnjaganya dengan baik umma ~"  
>"Hm, terimakasih karena mau menerimanya sayang ."<br>mereka lalu terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya suara Ziyu memcahkan keheningan itu.

"Umma, maafkan Ziyu karena Ziyu, umma hrus ekhilangan Sehan ."

"SEHAN? Kau mengetahuinya sayang? Darimana kau tau nama itu. hanya umma dan Appa yang mengetahuinya ."

"Dari mimpi. Tapi Ziyu juga bahagia, setidaknya Sehan masih di temani Hyuna umma ."

Luhan tersenyum ia memeluk tubuh Ziyu dengan erat. Sehun yang menyaksikan semua itu langsung saja ikut berbaur dengan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa bulan kemudian..._

Ziyu mencium pipi Luhan saat ia telah keluar dari mobil nya, Luhan berdiri di bantu oleh sang suami Sehun.

Beberapa bulan ini Sehun dan Luhan rajin mengantar putra kesayangan mereka ke sekolah.

Banyak pujian yang terlontar dari teman teman Ziyu. Hal itu membuat Ziyu tersenyum bangga.

'_Umma nya Ziyu cantik'_

'_appa nya juga tamoan'_

'_pantas saja Ziyu Yeopo, umma nya tak jauh beda'_

'_ah, aku iri pada Ziyu'_

Dan berbagai pujian lain nya.

Ziyu akan memasuki gerbang sekolah sebelum langkah kakinya terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang merangkul pundaknya.

Jongsoo, namja yang lebih tinggi itu memberikan Ziyu wink terbaiknya membuat sang namja cantik itu merona.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Yck, Sehun ah sepertinya kita kan berbesan ."  
>"Kurasa begitu Jongin ah"<p>

"Kyungsoo ya, apa kau tengah hamil lagi? Kau lebih gemuk sekarang"

"Nde, sudah 5bulan Luhan ah"

"Aisshhh Chukkae, kupastikan aku dan Luhan menyusul kalian"

Suara pekikan Sehun terdengar karena lUhan yang mencubit pinggang nya.

Sehun memasuki mobil bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang sekolah di antarkan oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

'Umma. Terimakasih sudah mau melahirkanku, membesarkanku, merawatku dan menjagaku. Maaf jika aku selalu berbuat salah. Maaf aku selalu membuatmu menangis. Benar kata semua orang, kau adalah umma ku, sang jelmaan malaikat yang baik hati .umma yang mau menderita hanya demi anak tidak tau diri sepertiku ini, aku akan membahagiakanmu umma, aku berjanji. Aku menyayangimu Umma. Jangan berhenti memaafkan semua kesalahanku ini, tegurlah aku jika aku berbuat salah lagi. Jeongmal saranghae Umma'-Ziyu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End!

Buruk? Gaje? Aneh. Absurd dan sinetron banget pasti.

Maafkan semuanya ...

Maple masih jauh dari kata sempurna~~~

Makasih buat semua yang review dan baca, maaf gak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic HunHan lain nya setelah UAS .

22:07 wib

29/11/14


End file.
